fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits
Status: INACTIVE Faction Type: '''Mercenaries '''Motivation: Entertainment Influence: Average Reputation: Mediocre Leadership: None (Formerly Individual leadership) Size: Very Small '''Stability: '''Questionable '''Allies: '''Renegades, CoFN, Carnies(?) '''Enemies: '''Family (Formerly), Rougnnecks, Carnies(?) History: The Misfits originated as a duo of thieves named Dean, and Chronic Sonic, whose only goal was to earn riches. The duo, after claiming a lump sum of tabs, hired the help of several mercenaries from Greyfell, and held base in an abandoned ship. The Misfits, while not necessarily known as threats to Greyfell, have had skirmished with many factions, including The Family, Legion, and their current allies, The Renegades. They have also provided aid and assistance for members of each faction. This has caused confusion among Greyfell, as many are not sure what to think of them. Their trust has not been lost from locals, however, as they're rarely seen as threats, but not seen as hindrances either. The Misfits were seen attempting to loot a recently demolished Vault whilst avoiding feral ghouls, along side of other Greyfell residents. They quickly came to the conclusion that the smoke from Dean's smoke grenades can disorientate ghouls, both feral and domestic. No casualties were taken, but The Misfits only walked away from the vault with a few tabs. Upon The Family's final days in Greyfell, some Misfits were seen in a mob outside of the Family Headquarters, shouting for violence. No violence occurred, to their disappointment. However, once the leaders of The Family dispersed from town, The Misfits claimed their headquarters. However, their history is not without loss, as both Sonic and Knuckles have died, and the Misfit Leader, Dean, has abandoned the group to pursue his own goals.The Misfits currently run under anarchy. Their current plans are unknown. Members Leader: Dean (Formerly) Chronic Sonic (Deceased) Chuckles Knuckles (Deceased) Leroxes (Legion) Dr. Jimmy "Blunder" McGee (M.I.A.) Honkers (Carnies) Gazebo Syndrum (M.I.A.) Millie Yawn Aire (Grifter) Sunny (M.I.A.) Patchy The Angel (Now in Novus Territory (Unknown if actually aligned with Novus) Relationships The Renegades The Renegades and The Misfits hold a stable alliance, and they often share resources, fighters, and shelter, even though they initially held a distrust while raiding the abandoned Vault. They currently provide backup when the one side is in conflict. Children of Father Night Although CoFN has held a strict policy against outsiders, they have been peaceful to the Misfits, due to Dean's Charisma with members within the group, and his battle skills. The Family The Misfits have consistently antagonized The Family. This is believed to be due to Dean's stories about them before most of the Misfits resided in Greyfell. The Misfits were involved in an angry mob outside of The Family base after catching wind of an alliance between them, The Legion, and CoFN. After The Family dispersed, and Dean had abandoned the group, many members of The Misfits have become more peaceful towards former members, even going as far as sharing the former Family Headquarters with the remnants. Although they are at peace, some tension still rests between the two parties. The Legion The Legion and Misfits have had few interactions with each other. They have stood off against each other, and then have assisted each other within the same week with seemingly no cause. The Roughnecks The Misfits are very hostile towards The Roughnecks, primarily due to an invasion of the ship. The Misfits have concluded that the Roughnecks were scavenging for their stockpile of tabs. The Misfits scared the Roughnecks away, with the help of the Renegades, and have consistently been weary of Roughneck actions ever since. The Dive The Misfits like to drink there and talk mad smack on people... Dive has not offered them free drinks and this is an ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! (10/10 boycotting Dive) Trivia * The theme song for the Misfits is Attitude City by Ninja Sex Party. * Blunder has claimed himself as the new leader of the group, but no other member acknowledges him as such. * The first Pitt fight was between Millie and Gazebo, under a disagreement of Gazebo's face and whether or not it was "stupid looking." * It's a real sausage fest over here. Category:Guilds